Various techniques for encrypting analog and digital information are known in the art. The main feature of techniques for encrypting digital information is converting the data transmitted as a binary sequence and presented by high and low energy levels, into another binary sequence using a predetermined key or a system of keys. Knowing the key or the system of keys and applying them to the obtained binary sequence enables decryption of the digital information, i.e., returning it to the original binary sequence. Most of the known encryption techniques utilize a deterministic approach to the coding, even those methods introducing a random element into the technique (since they actually use pseudo-random principles).
It goes without saying that an unauthorized user will be able to decrypt the intercepted data if the key is somehow uncovered i.e., will be able to find a connection between the obtained encrypted binary data and the original binary data.